jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Asfi
asfi is a Shibuya, Tokyo-based idol group formed in 2011. Members Current Members *Takasugi Mimiha (高杉美々羽) (Joined September 2017) *Saito Tomo (斉藤とも) (Joined November 2019) *Hazukichi-nu Melty-nu (はづきちーぬめるてぃーぬ) (Joined November 2019) *Fujino Renri (藤野蓮里) (Joined November 2019) *Yamane Yuka (山根優佳) (Joined November 2019) *Matsuoka Mai (松岡麻衣) (Joined November 2019) *Fujidera Riria (藤寺りりあ) (Joined November 2019) Former Members *Tsukino Mai (月野まい) (Original Member, Left June 2011) *Kaneko Midori (金子みどり) (Original Member, Graduated June 2011) *Takahashi Reika (高橋怜花) (Original Member, Graduated June 2011) *Misusawa Casey (水澤ケイシー) (Original Member, Left September 2011) *Kurokawa Ayumi (黒川歩) (Original Member, Graduated October 2011) *Hamasaki Nanao (浜崎七緒) (Original Member, Graduated December 2011) *Takizawa Sakura (滝沢さくら) (Original Member, Graduated January 2012) *Mochizuki Ren (望月レン) (Joined July 2011, Graduated January 2012) *Ozawa Kasumi (小澤かすみ) (Original Member, Graduated April 2012) *Kurusu Anko (久梨栖あんこ) (Original Member, Graduated April 2012) *Otsuka Miyuu (大塚未夕) (Original Member, Graduated July 2012) *Momose Anna (百瀬杏菜) (Joined September 2011, Left September 2012) *Atsuchi Marina (厚地まりな) (Joined March 2012, Left September 2012) *Mizuki Ena (水月エナ) (Joined August 2012, Left November 2012) *Ishii Rie (石井りえ) (Joined January 2012, Graduated April 2013) *Akane (朱音) (Joined March 2012, Graduated June 2013) *Edogawa Madoka (江戸川まどか) (Joined August 2013, Left October 2013) *Hoshikawa Dariru (星川だりる) (Joined March 2013, Graduated February 2014) *Watase Jun (渡瀬純; ) - Leader (Joined April 2011, Graduated March 2014) *Ushiyama Honoka (牛山穂乃香; ) (Joined August 2013, Graduated March 2015) *Shiina Kanae (椎名香奈江; ) - Leader (Joined April 2013, Graduated June 2015) *Hashimoto Saki (橋本紗樹; ) (Joined May 2014, Graduated September 2015) *Nanase Izumi (七瀬いづみ; ) (Joined October 2011, Graduated January 2016) *Aoi Natsumi (葵なつみ; ) (Joined October 2012, Graduated March 2016) *Miki Yukina (美木優希奈; ) (Joined November 2013, Graduated September 2016) *Tachibana Kotoi (橘琴以; ) - Leader (Joined November 2013, Graduated November 2016) *Tahara Aya (田原あや; ) (Joined April 2015, Graduated March 2017) *Fujisaki Yurina (藤咲ゆりな; ) - Leader (Joined September 2015, Graduated August 2017) *Ichikawa Saki (市川咲; ) (Joined December 2011, Graduated December 2017) *Arisugawa Yuuna (有栖川優奈) (Joined September 2017, Graduated March 2018) *MEY (Joined September 2017, Graduated July 2019) Discography Mini Albums #2012.12.12 asfi Singles #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #xxxx.xx.xx Ae Night ~alone~ / Happy Driver (逢えNight～alone～ / Happy Driver) #2012.09.26 Sailing Now / Yume no Tobira asfi ver. (せーりんぐなう/夢のトビラ asfi ver.) #2013.04.29 Respect Cover Vol.1 (りすぺくと☆カバー　Vol.1) #2013.06.30 Ano Hibi ni ~Seventh Heaven~ (アノヒビニ～Seventh Heaven～) #2014.02.21 La Timpa 2013 Andalucia mix / With You -asfi ver- (ラ・ティンパ2013 Andalucia mix / With You -asfi ver-) #2014.04.18 JIMOTO=KAZOKU / Ni Dome Mashite! San Dome Mashite! (JIMOTO=KAZOKU / 二度目まして！三度目まして！) #2015.02.03 Gekijou Mon Amour (激情モナムール) Collaboration Singles #2015.12.16 LOVE THANX MUSIC (as Pikumaru asfi) Digital Singles #2014.12.14 Bijin on the Planet (美人 on the Planet) Gallery Asfi.jpg|Promoting LOVE THANX MUSIC (2015) asufi6.jpg|Promoting Bijin on the Planet (2014) asufi5.jpg|2014 asufi4.jpg|2014 asufi3.jpg|Promoting Ano Hibi ni ~Seventh Heaven~ (2014) asufi.jpg|Promoting Respect Cover Vol.1 (2013) asufi2.jpg|Promoting asfi (2012) External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:2011 Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:2012 Debuts Category:Groups from Tokyo Category:10 Member Group Formations Category:7 Member Group